In the dark
by BuzzWire
Summary: Alucard captures Seras doing something too much for him to stand out...
1. In the dark

_

* * *

_

**In the dark**

_Sometimes she could not stand it. The feeling was so intense for her. She needed to let it go. The young vampire wanted so badly to enjoy herself. These last twenty years in Hellsing made her body scream sometimes for a real release. She shoot the door behind her feeling the fire in her small form building up with every second. It was impossible to move without a moan. She locked the door and one of her hands undid the zipper of her short skirt. How did it turn out this way? Seras knew that it was no big news that her body was getting more mature in the vampire sense, but her need for sex grew with each passing day. She never gathered enough courage to try it in any sense, but to satisfy it by herself. She slowly let her hand snake down to her most sensitive areas. Her back was pressed to the wall, but it was too hard to stand for too long, she made her way to the bed and pushed her skirt up laying her body on the soft fabric. Seras opened her legs playing with herself as slow as she could to last the magical feeling her body possessed. Seras could feel that it was getting harder to breathe. She stopped for a second to add the other hand, slipping one of the fingers inside herself. A weak moan pushed out of her mouth. The release was so near. She closed her eyes waiting for it to come._

"_Police girl?" _

_She could not control herself, stopping herself now was too late. Her eyes flew open and she looked at her master standing with his back to the wall. What was he thinking? But before she could do anything to hide herself she felt the wave of fire run throughout her body, making it easy to push the ear inside lungs. Seras curled herself into a ball, sitting on her bed. The girl was doing all she could to surpass the intense feeling of her orgasm. It was too hard to stop her body from shaking, because of the fading pleasure. She lowered her skirt back. If the feeling could kill she would be definitely dead of shame right about now. _

"_Master?" her voice was a bit uneasy. Seras wanted to sound mad, but all she could think about was to run and hide. "Can you please leave me alone?"_

_She did not hear him say anything. Was he gone? Curiosity took over and she looked up, but did not find what she was so wishing for. He sat on her bed smirking at her. Seras felt her cheeks getting red again._

"_No, I believe I can`t". She loved his voice at that moment. Seras never heard her master speaking like that. The young vampire felt goose bumps running down her back. His read eyes were set on her, reading her every thought and expression._

_She hid her face again trying to somehow get away from his gaze. It was impossible to be so close to him without a hurricane of different emotions._

"_You aren`t satisfied yet, are you?" his voice was too much to bear. Was he really trying to seduce her? But why now after twenty year of nothing even close to any romantic feelings? Was he playing with her again? A game that would turn in something that would make her heart break in a million of wasted pieces. She hugged herself feeling her body shake with sadness and fear. "Are you afraid of me Seras?" His voice was gentle now. The young vampire raised her eyes on him trying to understand what he meant by these words._

"_I don`t know". She could not break their eye contact at that point. Seras did not believe her eyes when he smiled at her looking so different from what she was so used to see._

"_Good. Because I think you are really wasting our precious time, Seras". She opened her mouth to say something, but was too shocked. Alucard slowly took off his glove lowering it to the handle of the bed. "My fingers are a bit longer, do you disagree?" Was he really offering her his "help"._

"_I…I don`t…Mas…ter…" She could not find the right words to say something. Seras basically could not talk at the moment. He smirked and bit one of his fingers._

"_Little Seras Victoria, relax, I won`t hurt you on the contrary actually…" His voice was dark again. Full of some kind of emotion Seras was too ashamed to analyze. It was too hard to believe it actually happening. _

_Alucard gently lowered his hand on one of her legs. Seras shivered enjoying the icy feeling of his cold skin on hers. She never could imagine that a simple touch could make her feel so crazy with desire again. Her vampire side was taking over again. He took of his glasses and hat never leaving her dark red eyes._

'_A predator that had his prey in the corner…' she thought._

_Seras could not do anything, but watch him, her body too stiff to move or protest. Alucard took his fledging by the waste with both of his hand and slowly lowered her body on the bed from her sitting position. He tried to part her legs, but felt her weak resistance. The master vampire laughed a bit making her blush even more. Seras felt so mad. She tried to push him aside, but he did not let her go that easily. _

"_If you do not wish to spend your first night in my coffin I would recommend you to behave, youngling". He whispered directly in her ear making Seras stop at once. "You are lucky I did not lose my control yet". She felt uneasy, too scared even to move. "Do you want to know why I never lay a finger on you, Seras Victoria?" She could feel her heart stopping after that phrase. He was making her go mad with different emotions. Seras could not take it anymore. "I wanted you so badly. I knew too well I could scare you, even now I can feel how terrified you are. It is amazing to feel it, Seras. Every emotion you have is so easy to read. I know your every though, every wish, I can sense everything about you, Seras. You are so pure, so easy to break. But I don`t want to make you lose that childish part of your character. We are so different, you are my exact antithesis. Something I would never be able to go back to. I never did touch you, because I don`t want to spoil that part of you. You can`t imagine how many broke on my behalf. I am a true night walker, Seras. There is no one more powerful or more deadly than I". Seras felt him laying next to her taking her small body into his hands. She knew he needed her. She never heard him speak about himself before. It was so different to stay so close to him. "There is something that is my curse, my dark object of worship. You would not understand it at least I hope you would never cognize it"._

_Seras never felt so much pain before. The agony that was never hers to understand, but she could sense it in him. Seas felt a bloody tear running down her cheek. He looked at her and laughed again._

"_Don`t pity me, youngling. You would hate me if you knew what I have done". He smirked. "I wish I could die, even hell would not be so terrifying as my life was". He stood up taking his hat up. "I do not want to drag you in the darkness that my soul has created. You do not deserve that. Even though I would kill every living thing just to have you to myself, but not only your body, but everything you have and ever will have. You would be a smart girl if you would get as far as possible away from me." He laughed again looking at my confused face. "As thought, that is possible to get away from me, while you are still alive". He stayed silent for a few moments thinking about what he had just said. "Ironic, I think the best way out for you is to kill yourself. Because I could not control myself all the time and I would end up hurting you in a lot of different ways, like a true monster that I am". He made a step to the door. She stopped him by catching his arm in her small ones._

"_So change". He never seen anyone as naïve as her, but it actually helped him to soften a bit seen her childish face. What he was not expecting was her expression to change into a bit devilish grin. "Don`t fed me that crap that it is too late, I do not like weaklings". He did not imagine she could act like that. Alucad never seen that side of hers before, he could not keep himself from her now. He slowly made his way back sitting on the bed next to her looking at her small hands in control of his arm._

"_You do not like weaklings, do you?" Alucard pressed her to the bed with his body. He could see her cheeks getting red again. "I think you are the only vampire capable of blushing, Seras". He could hear her heart speeding up with each passing second. "I want you, do you understand that?" He felt her heart beating even faster if that was possible. Her eyes never leaving his, she raised her hand and gently touched his cheek._

"_I hope you are not expecting me not to be afraid, master Alucard". She smiled weakly blushing again. He could not stand it anymore. Alucard always thought that his patience was something perfect, but it broke in seconds. Her lips were so soft, so inexperienced that he had to break the kiss not to bite them. He changed their positions, letting Seras stay on top of him._

"_I hope you understand I can`t control myself now. Do take the privilege". She opened her mouth, but could not manage to say anything he kissed her again faster and more eager, pushing his tongue inside her small mouth. Her eyes flew open; she looked at him feeling his tongue gently licking her senseless one. He parted their lips just for an instant. "Respond, please". Was he begging? Her head was spinning from the entire thing he could do with his tongue and lips. She gently sucked on his tongue making him capture her face in his arms and gently biting her bottom lip._

_Alucard switched their position again returning his place on top. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse kissing her bare stomach. He could feel her shaking of the desire building up between them. How could he stop himself now from having her all to himself. Seras felt uneasy trying to cover her naked breast, but Alucard was too quick his lips captured her sucking first gently and after biting her. She moaned not able to stand the feeling. He was too quick for Seras to do anything. In a second he pushed her skirt up and his lips caught her most sensitive place. She cried with pleasure enjoying herself so much._

"_Seras?" He caught her eyes and smiled. "I want to tell you what I`m going to do, I do not wish to scare you". Her eyes focused on him and she partly steadied her breathing. "I will enter you with my tongue and make it grow to bring you more pleasure. Are you against it?" Alucard saw he cheeks getting even more blushed. She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He was mesmerized by the site imagining that he would do that in a few minutes._

_He slowly entered her enjoying her sweet taste. He could feel the barrier on his way. Alucard pushed on it. Hearing her moan with a mixture of pain and pleasure. She knew what was coming next, but did not protest. He pushed his tongue with more force feeling it break. He liked his lips feeling the taste of her mixing with her blood. Alucard never tasted anything like that before. The taste of her was amazing he heard her moan with pleasure while he tasted her blood. Her walls started to convulse, but he took his tongue out hearing her protest._

"_That would be too easy!" He smirked taking his tie of. "Would you mind to help me, Seras?" She worked on his cloves slowly reveling his body. She never imagined seeing anything as beautifully formed as him. She placed a kiss on his chest, gently touching his stomach in the process. Seras looked at the belt and stopped her hands looking up to capture hi eyes._

"_I…" He smiled understanding everything without word._

"_Don`t be ashamed". His gentle expression made her reach out and kiss him gently. He closed his eyes enjoying the sweet moment they shared. "I think we should stop here for today". Seras eyes flew open with worry. He smirked at her and kissed her gently again._

"_But…"_

"_Integra is calling and believe me I would most make everything in my power to deal with it as fast as I could". He bit her bottom lip sucking on it. _

"_I will come back and even if you cry I won`t stop until you enjoy it"._

* * *

**_Well what ya think, I don`t know what to do with it? Do you guys wanna a one-shot or a short story? Oh...only askin of reviews to make my writing esier))_**

**_And so sorry for the mistakes, english is not my mother language and I still need a lot of practice!!!_**

**_Love ya al,_**

**_Your truly,_**

**_BuzzWire_**


	2. Wisper

**This tory has no connection of the previous one, in the end I think I will make a short story fanfiction...But thre good news is that next chapter will be the ending of this story and it will be steamy and with have a lemon in it) Waiting for all ur reviews...**

**Buzzwire**

* * *

**Wisper**

Have you ever seen a sunrise through the eyes of a vampire? It was a mesmerizing picture that had only two colors – bloody red and black. The two colors that resembled the true nature of a night creature appeared only when vampires had to go to sleep and rest for the next darkness of night to fall on them. The sight was more terrifying than a normal eye could ever catch. A sunrise with those colors had a deep meaning – bloodlust. Seras was an unusual vampire she loved to watch the waking of sun every single day. She would gaze at it seeing how the huge fireball slowly moved on the red sky. It made her feel human and alive, but it also was a time when vampires wanted blood the most, it was forbidden for the creatures of the night to stay up for that sight, they could easily lose their mind, but Seras never cared about it now. She was immune to it and the picture in front of her could make every cell in her body stop with amazement and adrenalin rushed in her blood only at early mornings. She turned back before the sky started to change to a lighter color and stepped inside the room. Seras always did it, but now her hand stopped to pull the curtain down to cover the beauty in front of her. For the first time in her long inhuman life she did not want to do the routine, she reopened the balcony door again and brought herself to the changing colors of the sky. It went from dark red to yellow so slowly, but she could see the change. Seras did not move a muscle watching the sky turning blue and the clouds slowly moving towards the bright yellow ball of light. The sun was soon covered but it still found a way to push through and a group of rays fell on the autumn earth filling everything with an enormous palette of bright colors. Seras stood still enjoying the wonderful fresh smell of nature. She tried to remember when was the last time she enjoyed the sight of a morning awakening of nature, but could not remember her human life so easily. It felt as thought that life was a different one that was a part of someone else's destiny.

Seras remembered her master and tried to think how she felt about him now. She never had anything against him. He was smarter, stronger and much… too much older than her. Seras lived for more than three hundred years, but still could feel the enormous gap between her existence and her masters'. He was a mystery she would never sort out or understand, but that would not change the fact of her admiring him. First, she was stupidly in love with Alucard, too blind to see the monster inside him that her being was wholly against of. But as the decades passed her understanding of who her master actually was had hit her. Seras was always trying to see good in him while it was a mistake. Her nature was pure and Seras wanted to believe that every single creature had something good inside of him. She made false conclusions, but Alucard was too far away from any good. He was a unique creature. He never felt anything, or thought she thought, Alucard understood and knew most of the things happening around him. You could not hide your thoughts, ideas and desires from him. Alucard knew everything and Seras understood that he could not feel. She locked her fought about loving him, changing Alucard, because it was pointless. A heartless creature would never learn how to feel. It was impossible and she knew she had to learn to stop feeling as well. He wanted her to become closer to his character, but somehow Seras never changed her inside world. Her heart still ached for kindness and love. The beautiful never changing girl was still too warm inside, she never stopped believing and that angered Alucard.

Seras sat on a chair in front of her enormous mirror. Her reflection smiled to herself feeling all the pity to the lonely girl that was so desperate. Her now long golden hair was falling to her back in beautiful locks. Her skin was as pale as winter`s first snow and the red eyes glowed in the badly lit room. She pushed her hair back and examined her room. It was a new apartment. The only pieces of furniture that she had in her bedroom was a bed, two windows that the moonlight came from and a huge mirror Alucard has presented her on her 200th birthday and a chair. It felt empty, almost depressing. She promised herself to change that, but could not go out at all. Nothing mattered now, every single day was the same and nothing ever progressed. But she knew that today everything would change. Seras was ready for what was coming. The desire to be free from her master overwhelmed her. Seras craved for a new life, a different existence that could bring something enjoyable to her small world.

She stood up and touched the mirror looking strait into it. His form appeared instantly his red eyes found hers and a smirk covered his beautiful face. He was in a black classical suite with accurately gelled hair and a white shirt. The first two buttons were unlocked showing more of his white marble skin. He was perfect in every sense of the word – beautiful, tall, dark, mysterious and sexy, a creature of pure desire, lust and want at the same time for any female that would approach him. Seras was used to his new look. Alucard had to blend with the crowd. The world they lived in today was totally different. Humans knew about vampires and to survive they had to act human. Alucard and Seras were an exception. They very the oldest vampires alive and the main reason for that was Alucard. He traced every single one of his kind. Humans thought of them as someone who was on their side, but actually it was Alucards' only way of fun.

"Good evening Victoria. Answer me why do I have the honor of being called after fifty years of silence?" Seras set her hand aside and made a few steps back. His face was a mask of mystery to her, but she was definitely glad to see he was in a good state of mind.

"I need to talk to you, Alucard". She watched him stepping out of the mirror and in front of her. His eyes were set on her again. Seras could tell he was trying to read her, but he was the one teaching her how to block her mind and she would never let him enter it. If he knew that she was still vulnerable in so many ways, he would never let her go. He opened the door and passed the empty hall to reach the kitchen. Seras silently followed him trying to gather all the strength to say what she was planning.

"May I?"Seras lifted her eyes to see what he was doing. Alucard stood in front of her blood fridge.

"Yes please, help yourself". She watched him taking one of the plastic bags and pouring the blood into the wine glass as thought it was a one of a kind drink. Seras could feel the smell of it. After the long year her hunger for blood changed she found joy in the taste. After leaving Hellsing organization Seras became a sergeant. Blood never made her lose her mind. She learnt how to bare the thirst and help people. The other positive thing was hidden in her supplies of blood. She did not have to think about that being so close to the hospital. It not only helped her to hide her identity, but also to have all the nutrition she required. And with years she grew thirstier for blood. As stronger she got her body made her want more. When Hellsing was destroyed Alucard left her alone, she could not find him, could not feel their connection. It was almost impossible to live without her master. She felt empty, but in time Victoria found the strength to live on. He disappeared from her life and she accepted it.

"You want one?" He caught her eyes, but she looked away.

"No, thank you, master". The last word slipped so naturally Seras could not correct herself. The No Life King laughed and took her chin with his long fingers.

"I thought you said you would never call me master again". Seras could read amusement in his eyes. She mentally slapped herself for the stupid mistake. Alucard was still too close and his fingers were not even considering to let her go. Seras thought that after these years of separation with him she would learn not to want him near her so badly, but all her senses were set on him, her every cell reached out for her master. Seras felt afraid of not being able to stand through this. With the last pieces of strength she obtained Seras pulled herself out of his reach.

She still remembered the day she saw him again. It was a long time ago. She had a case of a young group of children drained of all the blood. Seras made the dissection of the bodies. It was not hard to understand that it was made by a group of newly turned fledglings. Seras could smell their scent on the kids. This night would definitely be their last one. She fallowed their smell deep into the center of the city. The night was still too young, but they already were hunting. A light smell of blood caught her and made her act faster. She killed every single one of them so easily that they could not even act. Seras set her small silver clasp-knife into the pocket and turned. He was standing right behind her smirking as usual. Seras felt strange she never imagined not feeling her master when he was so close. It was certainly something new to her.

"Remember you said I could ask you to free me anytime I would like?" Seras sat on the chair and looked at him. "Alucard, I want to be free, please". She looked directly in his eyes. His smile turned into a grin and he stepped closer to her small form lowering his lips to her ear.

"What would I get in exchange for your freedom, Victoria?" She could feel the coldness of his breath on her face. Seras felt goose bumps slowly forming on her back.

"I would trade anything in my power for my freedom, Alucard". It was not easy to talk to him while he was so close. Her mind was telling her to get as far as possible from him, but she was still not to move a muscle.

"Anything?" The sound of his voice made her jump. "Are you sure, Victoria? Won`t you regret your words?" His lips got even closer to her ear making Seras fell the need to feel his lips on her skin. He was driving her insane and she could not do anything against him. Seras felt powerless.

"I want to be free, please let me go". She tried to move as far as the chair would let her slide, but he was still too close.

"Do you know what I would take in exchange, Victoria?' For a second she could feel the room getting darker and that made her slip out of her trance. What was he doing? She looked directly in his eyes and felt stiff. She never had seen Alucard with such an expression. It made her heart quicken and all of her insides tighten at the same time. Was it desire? It could never be that. Why was he? "I was waiting for you to ask me so long. You know how to make an eternity endless".

"What do you mean?" Seras stood up and tried to move away from him feeling the enormous strength coming from her master. She could not fraught his expression of pure desire out of her head. He caught her hand bringing her small form against his. Seras tried to push him away, but all of her strength leaved her helpless body at once.

"Look at me, Victoria". It was an order, but she tried to protest. Alucard took her face in his arms and pulled her head up. "I want you to become my lover that is my condition". Seras pushed him aside and took in a breath she was holding.

"Are you crazy?!" She screamed backing away from her master. He laughed she never seen him laughing like that before. Her heart stopped for a second admiring him, wishing that she would see him smiling like that again. Was his mask falling? Maybe she was wrong all along, could he actually be different?

"Oh yes, I am, especially for waiting such a stupid laggard as you". He sat in her chair and looked at the poor girl. Alucard could easily tell she still did not understand what was happening. "I know you want me more than anything in your life. The only reason you wanted freedom was to distance yourself. Victoria, you are afraid of me pushing you aside, but you were wrong my coldness did not mean being indifferent. It is my normal way of carrying myself, I do not show emotions, because simply, I never have them, but you I guess can be called my own personal exception. I desire you, everything you can give me starting from hatred, fear, pain to love, desire and need. But you still pushed me aside and made me wait". Alucard stood up and came closer to Seras. "You think I can free you so easily? I want you to be only mine. I do not even want to think of freeing you". He took her face in his arms and looked in her confused eyes. "You can not even imagine how much I desired you, when I only turned you I had to fight with myself not to make you mine forcefully. I was mad with you, but I wanted you to need me as much as I did. That was the main reason why I waited for you as long as you would need it, but you want me to free you…" He moved closer to her touching her pink lips with his slender finger. Seras could see his eyes darkening again.

"The feelings we have for each other are not the same, you just feel possessive over me, Alucard. My feeling for you are much deeper, they are not only based on desire or need. I do not want to be a toy in your hands. That would never be enough for me". She looked at him with a confident expression ready to hit him back with any comment he would let lose.

"Much deeper?! I waited all these years for you…You do not even know the exact meaning to the word feelings!" Seras could feel him getting angry with her. She lowered her eyes unconsciously stopping exactly on his lips. She bit her bottom lip, he knew she did it when her mind was trying to find the solution or understand everything that was happening, but at that exact moment his self control snapped. Alucard pulled her face to his placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was even more delicious than he ever imagined. He caught her bottom lip between his own and gently bit it. He wanted her to respond, but she was as still as ice. He tore his lips just a bit. "Listen to what I am going to say, I will only do it once and once only!" His lips were gently brushing hers while he spoke. "Saying that I love you would not even closely resemble the feeling I have for you, love". He looked at her faced and his breathing stopped. Two bloody tears were slowly running down her porcelain face. "Seras, what is the matter?" He wiped her chicks kissing her small face.

"I…but…I…" Seras tried to talk, but more tears started to fall.

"Now look what you have done, even if I free you now I will not let you go, Victoria". Seras buried her face in his chest to stop herself from crying. "You will eventually get tired of me and what will I do?" She smiled catching his eyes.

"I do not think you would have that chance, Alucard". Seras felt as though it was a dream, her fantasy that came out of loving him for so much time.

* * *

**Alucard: "Why the Hell did you stop writting?! I was waiting for 300 years to get my hands on the girl!!!" **

**Me: "Well, I need to ask for some reveiws, Alucard or ...emm...no one will read my story". Alucard looks mad, I'm sooo scared. Help mee...**

**Alucard: "I don't care, if you won't go on with the story soon, I will bite you!"**

**Me: Looiking at him dreamily. "Oh my God, Alucard, I am so ready, take me..."**

**Seras: "Get away from him, his mine!"**

**Me(to Alucard):" Did not see that coming."**

**Alucard (to Seras): "Enough, I'm taking you to bed, NOW!!!"**

**Seras to me: "Save meeeee!!!"**

**Me: "I wanna join tooo..." crying.**

**OK...Ohhh..please I need your reviews)**


	3. Long lost memories

**LONG LOST MEMORIES**

* * *

Paris of 1818 was a mesmerizing place for any traveler. The small side-streets were filled with shops, bakeries and small town houses. The city was living and breathing with a variety of different entertainments starting from the street singers to the best theater staging. In front of the theater in the baroque style was a beautiful park with marble statues and fountains as the style of that time required. The central park was a breathtaking place where people gathered to have a picnic and show themselves to the aristocratic society. Ladies in elegant dresses were walking down the street sometimes entering the small houses with magnificent shop windows. You could see a city with smiling faces and everything that your heart would ever ask for, but this wonderful picture lasted only until the night would fall on the small side-streets of a city that looked so peaceful and inviting in the day time. It was a fatal night of 23rd of May when a dark figure had stepped on the streets of Paris and slowly made its way down the tiny street. It was long past midnight and the windows were dark along his way as though trying to hide their tenants from the danger that was not too far from them. The figure stopped looking up to see the round red moon. The man in a red coat with a round hat on his head went out from the dark and smirked. He enjoyed the night as he was an irreplaceable part of it.

He could feel the heartbeats of the humans peacefully sleeping in their beds, but he was not in search of them as they were the mean of his survival. Alucard as he was known to the ones he looked for was a totally different creature from any human ever living in this city. He was looking for those that could be called somewhat close to the vampire clan that he once was a part of long centuries ago. Now he did not have any fledglings nor "family" as a lot of those who saw themselves as vampires would have called it. He was a unique creature much too older than them and incomparably stronger. As what is written could be seen as advantage was damnation for Alucard who was alone for more than three hundred years. His only friend who was as old as him died in the battle and Alucard felt empty from that point. As more years pass the life of an immortal creature becomes colorless and unfortunately Alucard was too well acquainted with this feeling. He stepped here to find them for some entertainment and he could not wait for the tempting moment to find the creatures of night. He felt the air change and smirked.

"It would not be long". The words disappeared in the night mist together with the strange figure leaving the humans to their dreams.

He saw the thing he was looking for. A vampire was holding a young woman and pinning her weak body to the wall. She tried to hit him, but it was hopeless. Alucard could feel her fear, but she did not give up. She tried to push the vampire away and one of her hands got free. She did not hesitate and dig her finger deep in his eye. An unmistakable scent of vampire blood filled the air. The creature cried and backed from her. She ran as fast as she could and turned the corner to find Alucard. He looked at her waiting for her screams, but he could see relief in her eyes. The woman run to him and threw her small form to his body.

"Please, I am begging you! Help me!" She hid her face in his chest and he could fell the rapid beat of her heart. Alucard tried to remember the last time he was so close to another living creature but failed. He did not expect the feeling to be so pleasant.

"Give her back!" The vampire trash was in front of Alucard now. "She is mine!" He showed his long fangs and came closer to the older vampire who smirked at the stupidity of the young creature.

"I believe the lady has made her choice". Alucard could feel the young woman pressing herself closer to his chest. She was so warm. Her scent made him want to feel the taste of her sweet blood.

"Do you even know who my master is?" The fledgling made a few more steps, but stopped as Alucard captured his eyes with his red gaze. He did not say anything, but the young vampire in front of him backed to the wall. The fear in his eyes was visible.

"Go, now!" Alucard smirked seeing the picture of the guy running for his life and hiding in the valley. The girl in his arms cried silently for a few minutes while the older vampire was thinking over what would he do to her. He could make her his supper and kill the girl or turn her. He did not know why, but the last option sounded much more interesting. He lowered his face to her neck and felt her stop crying. He moved away just in time to see her gray eyes looking with desperation on him. He never had seen anything as beautiful as her. She had a face of a porcelain doll with huge green eyes, a fan of long dark eyelashes. Her pink lips were partly open and Alucard could hardly fight the desire to kiss her. Her long curly black hair hid her as she stepped away from him and looked down.

"Is he gone?" She could not find the courage to look at him. Alucard examined her as was given the chance. The girl had a wonderful body delicate and slim. Most likely she was a high class lady with good manners and a fortune. He smirked thinking that those kinds of girls were usually very spoiled to the point of madness, but he liked the idea of spoiling her even more. There was just something about her that made him want to posses her entirely. He felt his fangs growing with a need he never experienced in his undead life before.

"Yes". Alucard could see her face lighten up from his words. She looked directly in his eyes and smiled. It made him lose the possibility to speak for a moment. Every single creature felt afraid around him and tried to distance itself from the no life king, but she was happily smiling at him as though there were no danger. "What is your name?"

"Michelle Chevalier". She answered feeling more comfortable next to the mysterious man.

"Miss, it is dangerous to walk so late in the night for such a young lady". Alucard looked at her face that changed in seconds. She smiled warmly. Her eyes changed instantly showing the wisdom and amusement of a woman. It made him feel more attached to the interesting creature.

"I would take the miss as a complement, monsieur, but I am no longer a miss but a misses". Alucard could feel the disappointment, but did not show it. It was strange how a few moments in her company made him want to spend more and more time with her, but now he knew he would never have her in the sense he was dreaming of. He felt as if a wall grew between them and the emptiness filled his pained hear again with a greater strength than ever before. Alucard tried to find an answer to the question that had appeared in his head, but it was impossible to find a solution to life itself. He found her and understood momentarily that she was the one who could lighten up his long life, but she was unreachable.

"I beg you forgiveness, mademoiselle Chevalier". He made a small inclination as a greeting. "My name is Alucard" He took her arm and placed a small kiss on the tender skin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, monsieur Alucard". He could still fell her hand shaking after the shock she had experience. "I owe you my wellbeing".

"Mademoiselle, you would repay me with the kind permission to see you home". He smiled kindly. She nodded and waited for him to stand next to her. Alucard watched Michelle braid her long black hair.

"I thought that the stories about vampires were only a fairytale or rather a nightmare". She looked at Alucard with worry and lowered her eyes again. "Why did he go?" Alucard thought over what she had asked him. It would be stupid to tell her who he was, but on the other hand she would never come close to him and it could save her. He breathed out and prepared to answer. "You are a vampire as well, are you?" That was unexpected for Alucard. For a second his mask fell showing his questioning eyes. He could not understand why the creature next to him wasn't afraid. Her question meant that she was considering the possibility so logically a normal human would be terrified to be next to a monster like him.

"Yes, mademoiselle, I am a vampire". Alucard was waiting for her to try to run away or at least scream. He even tried to feel fear, but he saw her eyes flying up to meet his and a silence fallen for a few minutes as they walked.

"So vampires are like humans, there are bad and good ones?" Alucard smirked hearing her words. His red eyes run further to the dark road they were walking. He thought over her question.

"I believe there are no good vampires as we feed on the blood of humans". The conclusions she made amused him. He looked at her waiting to ask something else, but she stopped in front of a house.

"I have no right to judge, but I am very grateful for my life, monsieur Alucard".

Seras woke up feeling how the dream slowly faded away to the well familiar sight of her hall room in the Birmingham estate. She had seen parts of the dream with her former master and Michelle Chevalier. How Alucard had saved the woman from the vampires of Paris and the only kiss they shared before he left the city that was filled with passion and love. Seras never could have imagined Alucard could have experienced such strong feeling to a mortal woman.

It was more than hundred years from the last time she saw him. He was not her master, but somehow the link between them never left her all of these long years. She threw away the counterpane and stood up pacing through her huge hall. She knew that she had to speak with him about the matter at hand and as fast as possible. It was impossible to see part of his life all the time. Seras felt as though she was invading his private life and that angered her. She wanted to forget him, but as much as she tried the more she saw the dreams.

"Alucard, do you hear me?" She tried to mentally concentrate and find him, but there was no answer. "Alucard!" She felt the anger rising up inside her. "Fine!" She opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her.

"Patience, Victoria". He smirked looking at her.

"Patience, you say! I am tiered of your dreams invading my sleep all the time, Alucard! You promised that it would end, but I already know more of your life than you even remember!" She started to pace angrily. She pulled her long straight blond hair from her eyes and looked at him. "Look, I know you are not at fault here as well, but I do not want to be more involved in your personal life than I already am". She went into the dining room, he followed her. Seras came to a massive clinical fridge and pulled out a package of medical blood after she filled two wine glasses. She gave him one of them and made a small sip.

"What have you seen?" She choked and intently looked at him. Alucard smirked seeing how his question made her react.

"You are not expecting me to tell you, aren't you?" She set her empty glass on the table and tried to escape his presence by walking out of the room, but found him sitting on her sofa.

"On the contrary, police girl. I would love to hear". He smiled cunningly winning over her ability to resist. She sat on the arm-chair to his right and told him about her vision. Seras never had seen him so serious before. Sometimes he smiled to himself remembering some parts that were lost forever in his long immortal life and at that point she never seen him more alive.

Seras stopped to find him looking at her fire-place. The mask of emotionless expression was on his face, but she knew that he remembered going back to the time she made so fresh in his mind. It felt painful for her. Did he still remember his first love? It seemed that the wound in his heart never healed even after centuries that have passed. But who was she to judge him. Seras still felt uneasy near him. The feelings she had hidden from Alucard appeared so fresh when he was so close. She breathed out gathering the cheerfulness that saved her all this years and wore a face of amusement.

"Alucard, you stupid bastard, make it stop or next time I will make you pay for the nightly fairytales". He laughed looking at her surprised face, his eyes met her blue ones and he smirked.

"And what will you take in payment, police girl?" Seras felt her cheeks redden with his instance gaze on her. She lowered her eyes to her hands.

"Why are you always trying to seem so emotionless?" Seras looked directly in his eyes. "I know that it is only a cover. You are lonely and you miss Michelle more than you give credit, you try to make everyone around you think that you are a monster that does not feel, but you do feel more than any other". She opened her mouth to keep on, but stopped seeing anger in his eyes.

"You do not know anything about me". His voice was low and terrifying. She never heard him use such a tone with her. It felt painful and she could feel the words stuck in her throat. She bit her bottom lip to mix the emotional pain with the taste of blood and cool herself before answering him.

"I think that conclusion is false in the current situation and don't forget that you are at my house and you have no right to talk to me in that manner, Alucard". Seras returned his gaze with the same valour she would give to her opponent. "I am no more a servant of yours and your attitude is misplaced". Her calm voice made it clear that she did not let him manipulate her or threaten the younger vampire.

"Careful, Seras". She could feel all her vampire senses begging her to stop playing with the fire, but it was too late he got her too mad and temper was something that she lacked.

"The only reason you are angry right now is because I am right and the more furious you get the more you confirm my words". Seras knew she overdid it, but stopping now was admitting her defeat and she was more afraid of losing than actually receiving a punishment or death from his hands. She almost saw how something inside of him break his red eyes started to glow in the dark hall. It took him a second to crash her small body against the wall.

"You will remember your place, police girl". His hands went around her neck and Seras could hardly pull in some air inside her lungs.

She could not remember the last time he was so close to her. Her mind tried to remind her that she needed air at the moment, but her body screamed to feel him even closer. Seras tried to control herself, but it was too late to stop. Her mind desperately wanted to make the girl understand the situation and how dangerous it could be. She trembled with desire. His unexpected actions only clouded her sanity and awakened the vampire inside of her. The next moment she pulled his hands away and kissed him forcefully. It was amazing to feel him so close. Seras never imagined that a simple kiss would make her entire body feel so hot and desperate for a release. Her feelings that she kept hidden from herself broke free with a new strength she never experienced before. The younger vampire made the kiss become gentler as Seras did not feel any resistance from the older vampire. Slowly she opened he eyes to find his surprised ones. It brought back the ability to think straight and she started back. She could still feel the heat after the kiss maddening her body. Seras looked at his lips again, but gathered the strength to look directly into his eyes.

"Alucard, I am so…" He was pinning her to the wall again. Seras tried to understand his amused face, but only got more confused and embarrassed.

"Oh, you will be if you finish what you started to say". His kiss was so passionate that she lost the ability to think at once. Seras wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her. Alucard gently bit her bottom lip reopening the wound and letting himself taste her sweet blood. Seras pulled his hat down and threw it on the floor. She could feel him smile and it made her do the same. His fingers slowly caressed her shoulders making Seras breath harder and harder. His tongue pushed between her lips making the girl moan with pleasure. It was a pure bliss for the young vampire she could feel every cell in her body reaching closer to the indescribable pleasure he was giving her, but it was a torture for her. She needed him to go much too much faster than the slow pace he was giving her. She bit his bottom lip and hungrily kissed him wrapping his lower body with her legs. He pressed her more violently to the wall making her gasp with pleasure and capturing her hands above them. She set her unfocused gaze on him to find out what was the matter.

"Don't tease me, police girl, I am barely controlling myself". She could easily hear the need in his voice. It was not hard for her to tell that he wanted her as much as she needed him. The desire between them was almost visible.

"I don't want you to control yourself". He let go of her arms and she felt his hand working on the zipper of her jeans. "Finally". She breathed out feeling his finger pulling down the piece of clothing. She could hear him laugh after her remark, but it stopped to matter after feeling his finger pressing the material of her panties.

"Who could have thought, police girl?" She could tell that he enjoyed torturing her like that.

"Mark my words Alucard I will take my vengeance". He pressed on a sensitive place and heard her moan in his mouth. Alucard pushed his tongue between her parted lips and played with her increasing the pleasure.

"What is the rush, we have eternity, Seras?" He whispered in her ear sucking gently on the earlobe. His hand pulled on her shirt reveling more of her bare skin. Seras untied his coat and it fell to the floor.

"You really believe that is enough? I already waited for a century and a half to get my hand on you." She smiled tearing his shirt. He smirked kissing her again.

"Good point! Want me inside?" He looked at her face becoming as red as he ever seen. Alucard did not know it would be so amusing to tease her like that.

"I changed my mind, let me go, you old pervert!" He laughed looking at her.

"Sorry, can't do". He watched her waiting for her to protest. She looked at him capturing his eyes. Alucard felt his own desire building up seeing her need rising in her eyes. She kissed him tenderly and captured his eyes again.

"Yes, I do want you inside". She did not break their eye contact. "Now". Alucard never heard a more seductive voice in his long life. Seras easily undid the zipper on his trousers and stopped to look at him. She had never even though of the next step. The only man she considered to be her first was him and definitely Alucard would not think that he was her first. He watched her silently and kissed her. His fingers undid her bra and captured her breasts. She gasped no one ever touched her like that before. Seras never knew this kind of pleasure existed. Alucard pulled her hand to his chest and pulled his length out setting it to her sensitive place to the fabric of her panties. She gasped and pulled herself closer to him.

"Seras, you are shivering". He kissed her shoulder and gently sucked on her neck feeling her loosing up a bit. "It is fine. We can stop if you are not sure". He gently kissed her again.

"Alucard, no". She returned the kiss with all the passion the younger vampire could have given. She heard him moan in the back of his throat and it gave her courage. He slowly pulled away and looked at her with desire she never seen in his eyes before.

"Where is the bedroom?" He bit her neck tenderly waiting for her reply.

"Alucard!" Seras was getting angry with him. Wasn't she the one telling him she wanted him now and he was taking his time asking where the damn room was. What the hell was his problem? "Didn't I make myself clear?" she almost cried out. "I can't wait, please…"

As the words left her lips they were replaced by a sharp pain. She cried out pulling herself closer to him. He filled her completely with a strange mixture of pain and satisfaction. Her small nails grew longer digging deeply into his back. The pain was so intense that other thoughts were completely taken out from her mind. Alucard stayed still watching her face with a worried expression. He had no idea she was still a virgin. It was insane to even think such a possibility could be true. Seras was merely two hundred years old.

"I am sorry. I promise it will go away". He whispered kissing her cheeks. Seras stayed silent a bit longer before she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Does it always hurt that much?" Alucard smiled seeing how worried the thought of the possibility made her.

"Actually it hurts the first time especially if you do not let your partner know beforehand. I am already skipping the part of your desire to do it standing". He smirked watching her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment.

"I could never say it beforehand!" Seras became vicious. Alucard could feel his control slowly fading seeing her cute face so angry. He could feel the warmth of her body pressing so intensively. The desire to take her was driving him mad.

"Does it still hurt?" He pressed himself closer to feel more of her skin on his. She looked up catching his darkened gaze.

"Alucard?" Something inside him broke. He pinned her to the wall pushing her hand up and kissing passionately. He could see confusion and fear in her eyes, but was not able to stop himself. He almost came out to fill her entirely again enjoying the pleasure it brought him. Her silent cry of pleasure made him repeat the action quicker.

"I want you so much…" He smiled working on a pace that would work for them both.

"I can fell that, but can I ask you to release my hands?" Her face was a bit confused. Seras looked like a little girl rather than a young woman at the moment they shared.

"I will, but a bit later, police girl". He lowered his lips to hers kissing her gently. His other hand moved to her back pulling her even closer with every thrust. He looked at her face, tightly shut eyes and partly opened lips. It was a wonderful, indescribable torture for him as he increased the speed and saw her biting her lips.

"More". Her voice made him go even faster. Alucard closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being inside her. Her moans made him push with more force increasing their pleasure. Her nails scratched his back unconsciously bringing Alucard closer to his release.

"Alucard". Her whisper made his body tense in pleasure and he pulled her as close as he could. His breathing was hard as he hid his face in her hair. "No, no, no, don't stop now." Seras cried feeling as he lowered her small form to the floor and her feet felt the cold contact with the wood. Alucard opened his eyes to see her folding her arms. "You should have at least waited for me to come as well!" She went to the sofa to take her counterpane and wrap it around herself. He smirked zipping his pans and coming closer to her. Seras looked at him in the moonlight seeing his amazingly build torso. She could still feel the fire in her body controlling her mind.

"But I am only starting." He pushed her on the sofa kissing her lips again. "This way it would be more comfortable for you". He smirked playing with her tongue.

"You did not let me finish on purpose, didn't you?" He could hear the anger in her voice as he lowered his head and sucked on her nipple.

"So what if I did?" He took the second nipple in hand squeezing it gently. "For a woman the more she is prepared for the release the more intense it will be". She moaned capturing his head with her small arms and looking straight into his red eyes.

"You know what master…" She could feel him shiver at the former nickname. "… I would kill you if it would not pay off." She lowered her face to the pillow to watch him.

"Now we would not want that, do we?" He smirked lowering himself to her most sensitive place. Alucard spread her legs and slowly licked her entrance, opening her to his caress. He entered her with his tongue making it grow inside of her body. Her eyes flew open as she tried to pull him away, but the older vampire did not let her catching her arms with his. She moaned stopping to straggle and let his fingers to seal her two small palms. He pulled away trailing a line of blood left after breaking her barrier. "Your blood is as delicious as I remember". He used his other hand to push two of his finger inside of her. She cried out again enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. She could feel her orgasm approaching fast as her walls convulse around his fingers. Seras cried out reaching her peak only to feel his weight on her again. Alucard entered her and started to move as the feeling of her release only intensified with her body confused with the sudden action.

"I can't…" She could not speak the feeling of not yet being able to completely ride off her orgasm and feeling him only building it up made her mad with too many emotions at the same time. "…take it". She screamed with pleasure feeling him deeper with each move.

"Do you want me to slow down, Seras?" He smirked feeling her holding to him for mere life.

"Yes, please, ah… I need a minute!" He stopped looking at her tiered expression. He did play a bit too seriously with her, but nevertheless she was the one who started this dangerous game and the rules were to show her the ways he could satisfy her young body. Although the first time he did loose himself to the feelings she awakened in him to the point of not being able to hold on. Now she had to pay for that and triple the price. He smirked to himself.

"Your minute is up…"

* * *

**Alucard (to the author):** It is a good thing you stoped at that point.

**Me:** What do yo mean?

**Alucard:** Well, what would your readers think of me if they knew what I did that night to my police girl...

**Me: **It is too obvious - they would think you are mad, but I think they know it anyway.

**Alucard: **You think they still like me that way?

**Me:** I really don't know... You should ask them how they want to see you...

**Alucard:** Hmmm... I don't actually care...I am pervert there is nothing to hide about it.

**Me:** Hmmm...You know...Most of the girls want to experiense the dark sex, don't you think?

**Alucard:** Dark? Hmmm... Maybe you can think of something for me and Seras in the next chapter?

**Me:** Hmm... What will I get in exchange?

**Alucard: **What do you want?

**Me: **You obviously...

**Alucard: **What?

**Me: **Where do you think I would get the ideas, I am a good girl, dark sex is not something I can think of myself, you are the master here!

**Alucard: **Well, as long as Seras won't know...

**Me: **WHAAAAT THE HELLL! I did not mean it that way you pervert!

**Alucard: **It sure sounded like that!

**Me:** I meant by you trying out on Seras and telling me.

Alucard reaching out and pulling me to him.

**Alucard: **"Ohhh... come on... I can tell you want me... You just stop yourself because you like Seras and won't betray her".

**Me: **"Get away you idiot!"

* * *

Well his was my new story the next one is on the way, and I hope I will get some reviews, coz I worked like hell on this one! But yep... I know Alucard is OOC, but I promise I will do better next time!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Devil's Medicine I

**DEVIL'S MEDICINE**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

* * *

**DEAR READERS**

**Kitten, **I will, promise, besides u know he likes lots of attention!

**darkryubaby, **In AU hmmm... I will think of something after I'll finish this)

**Anony, **Here yo go, as asked.

**VivaciousVixen, **Yes, that could be, but I do have to save some ideas for the upcomming stories, don't I?

**KemicalRomantic, **Thanks! What do you want me to finish then?

**Nanasaki, **I did, here u go)

**Shadowanime1, **Thank you, I hope you'll like the new one too.

**XxAsteriskxX, **What, I did not catch u?)))

* * *

**This story would not be too long, I think 5-8 chapters, but I want to place it here as I see it as one of short ones I like to write. It will be a detective-action-romance one with lots of quite unusual scenes. It would be A/S as always, but I will bring a third party into the story to make it more interesting and difficult) I hope you will like my idea and support it as the only thing I look forward at the moment is you reviews. Right now I am also starting to work on my own book that is why I would love to here more critique about my writing skills, though I will write the book in my mother kanguage (Russian). **

** With lots of love and thanks, Buzzwire**

* * *

Seras did not know how she ended up in front of her master's wooden door. It was unusually quite in the Hellsing estate as almost every single inhabitant have gone to the funeral. The last mission had taken lots of innocent lives, but Seras was especially sad because of Walter. He was so enthusiastic to finally accompany the team that Seras could never even predict that in mere hours he would be gone. He was her closest friend and Seras knew she could tell the old men anything. Now she felt empty as though the estate had turned into a prison. It was quite and dark, soulless and empty. The young vampire had cried for days feeling so exhausted as if she had lost her own relative. Walter was just that for her these last fifteen years. The old butler had supported her, he even been her mentor teaching her about everything he knew about arts of battle and weapons. Seras changed a lot with his help becoming much stronger and wiser. The child she once was had subsided and a young woman was in the process of formation. She no longer feared death or pain. Seras had accepted her fate and desperately fought for a few drops of happiness her existence could give. Unfortunately, one of the most crucial drops of her sanity had left her alone. The road ahead was filled with missions, death, blood and pain. She almost could see what that would make her become. Her pain was severe and she needed it to go away. Humanity was something she wanted never to let go. Somehow even in the most terrifying times of her life she understood that it was the only thing that could keep her normal, alive and forgiving. She pulled on the door and it opened revealing nothing but darkness. Her vampire vision had to adjust to the new surroundings of the hall. Seras tried to remember the last time she entered Alucard's asylum. She smiled sadly. It was more than five years ago and he was not in the best of his states as he was terribly wounded sitting in his elegant chair with his eyes closed. She could recall him being very displeased and dismissing her quite aggressively that day. After the encounter Seras never could gather enough of courage to come down here, but today she needed company and the thought of corporal punishment did not scare her more than being alone. At least she had to know she was not entirely solitary on her painful path. He was not sitting on the chair as usual, Seras found him in the back of the hall. His long frame was elegantly leaning on the stoned wall for support and his eyes were looking down. Seras came closer and tried to call him, but the words would not come out. She breathed in and tried again feeling her voice break. No one ever could know how much afraid she was of her master. Seras was the only one who knew what he was capable of, how much he had suffered and how deadly and relentless Alucard could be. These years her master mostly tortured her mentally and physically for the smallest offence and consequently, Seras tried her best to avoid her master as much as possible.

"Master?" There was no answer, no movement. Seras looked at Alucard, but could not recall him even noticing her. "Master?" She tried again louder. He didn't move or give any mark that he heard her. Seras gathered all her courage and came closer. As she approached him his expression made her heart fill with more pain. He looked lifeless as if there was nothing left in his soul. His eyes were empty and that made Seras feel the same. She reached her small hand and cautiously touched his shoulder. It took him a few seconds to focus his gaze on her, but Seras could still feel he was not entirely with her yet. Alucard was somewhere deep in his past thoughts. Somewhere no one could ever find him – in a world too impossible for any creature, but him to accept. The young vampire felt shock in the next second as her master's arms pulled her small form tight against his. Seras was afraid to breathe thinking over what her next actions should be. Did she have to pull away? Wait? What was he thinking? The girl never even knew her master could comfort anyone or ever want to be close to someone. It felt terrifying, sudden, unusual, warm, right… She stopped her trail of thoughts from approaching the dangerous road. She had already made that mistake at the beginning and she was smart enough not to build romantic feelings toward the No Life King who was above all the human needs. Wasn't he the one who taught her that himself? She stepped back looking directly into his eyes with concern. "Master?" She could see the sadness for a fraction of a second before the anger made its way back on his face.

"Police girl, what are you doing here? Didn't you understand the previous time that you are not welcomed?" She moved backwards trying to shield herself from his fury. What was she expecting from him? Seras felt stupid. The darkness around her was growing invading her senses and playing a deadly game with her mind. Seras closed her eyes trying to regain the last pieces of strength she had.

"I am afraid to lose my sanity if I stay alone for more than a second…" Her voice was only a whisper, but she could feel Alucard hearing her as the enormous dark aura has subsided instantly. Seras was expecting lots of things, but not what just happened. Slowly she raised her blue eyes and looked at her master. His eyes were closed and the clenched fists were shaking. It looked as if he was fighting himself trying to regain control of his own anger. The next moment when Alucard looked at her, Seras could see him gaze more calmly. They haven't had any decent conversation in years apart from the work they shared. Somehow everything else ended in Seras being hurt in one or another way. He always found her too light-headed, too weak, too childish, too human… The list could go on forever, but finally, when she admitted her insecurities and when he actually had all the rights to punish her he stopped. Alucard was a mystery to her and there was no point in trying to understand him.

"Tell me. I would listen." He motioned to one of the chairs surrounding the wooden table and followed her to sit down. She sat slowly thinking over everything she wanted to say to him, but nothing came to her mind as she simply wanted to be close to someone, feel the presence of another. The young vampire could feel him examining her. It made Seras shiver knowing that Alucard could actually dedicate his time to talk or simply listen to what she had to say. The young girl was not used to the new side he was revealing. It was always about teaching her, making her stronger by force. Alucard had never given her any other signs of notice. It felt new, but somehow normal.

"I apologize for my inexcusable behavior, Master." Seras looked down watching her hands. What was he thinking? Was Alucard still mad with her?

She heard him laugh. Seras looked at him seeing a genuine amusement on his face. He was more relaxed now and she felt her vampire senses ease up. Alucard looked more human, more alive at that second that she ever had seen him in her immortal life. The younger vampire had to admit she wanted to see him that way more from now on. His eyes captured her blue ones and he grinned. "Police girl, I find it quite mad of you to seek my company, knowing what that leads to in the end." Alucard smirked waiting for her reply.

"I knew well enough, but the thought of being alone for much longer scared me more than any physical damage, Master." His smirked died as he heard the words she spoke. Alucard turned away to avoid the pain evident in her blue eyes thinking over what she told him and how he would reply. "At least, even if it is pain I can feel." Seras added. She knew too well what her Master believed about having any feelings. A vampire was a creature who had to learn not to feel. It was something that made his race so unique.

"Police girl, feelings are a taboo for us. You know that." He did not look mad with her as his expression softened even more. "Haven't I made everything in my power to teach you that and now I find out that the ways I used to make you stronger were false?" He smiled sadly. The thought of such a finale did not cross Alucard's mind. His fledgling had already come to a conclusion he needed centuries to reveal. He also knew that in times pain could help to stay sane and feel. Even if he wanted her to learn how not to feel he did it for a reason she now deserved to know. Alucard smiled he was right in choosing her for this life. Seras would surpass him. The loyalty and wisdom she acquired even now made her better than most of the others if not all of them. "Do you know why I want you not to feel, Seras?"

Her name made her loose the concentration she had. He haven't addressed her by her real name in years and now it sounded so gentle Seras almost felt embarrassed, but regained her control and tried to find the answer that would please him. He wanted her to be stronger it was true, but was it the most important aspect? Maybe there was something else hidden in his motives? Something she could never even think about? She tried to find the answer by searching it in his eyes, but he did not give out any signs of trying to help her find the solution. "Only becoming strong is not the only thing that counts, my survival maybe, but I would not guess, Master. Something tells me, you are the only one who possesses the answer."

Seras could tell he accepted her attempt. Alucard stood up coming closer to his servant and gently taking her chin with his long gloved fingers. Seras felt goose bumps run down her spine. He made her look up at him capturing her eyes with his. The girl tried to understand why this simple action made her feel so strange? She never was close to a man, never allowed anyone to touch her. There were exceptions when sergeant Pip or some of the enemy vampires tried to make their move on her, but their advances meant nothing, they did not awake her as did her Master's simple touch. Seras thought that the solution was in their master-servant relationship. She was tied up to him to a point she could not even distinguish. Seras pulled out of her thoughts and looked more serious awaiting his reply.

"One day, Seras, I would entirely loose myself. The bound by killing a strong, powerful creature makes me change in ways you can only imagine in your nightmares. The more I kill the more their blood invades my system making me more insane with the need to kill and bring pain. Once I would cross that line there would be no way back. That is where you would come in the picture, Seras. First, you would have to bring me back from the darkest places of hell, but eventually your task would be to kill me." The younger vampire tried to process the information as the meaning of the words slowly made sense. Seras jumped shaking his hand off of her face. All this time he was slowly preparing her to kill him? Who did she think she was? He stepped back watching her reaction. "You are the only vampire, who can accept my blood without becoming a monster, Seras. I know you are strong enough." Alucard sat down motioning her to do as well, but the girl was too worried to sit.

"Is there another way out?" The idea of killing her Master was insane. She could not lose him as well. "You are fine now, maybe you can stop killing." He laughed. How naïve his police girl could be sometimes? He tried to look at the situation from her side and the idea of drinking his blood and having so much responsibility scared him too. It was not surprising she wanted to avoid it.

"I am bound to the spell of Hellsing family, Seras. I obey orders and I simply have to kill. Integra would not be interested in my problems, she does not care of her servants, and the only important thing in her life is her loyalty and word to the Queen." He smirked looking at the younger vampire. "When I will break she would no longer be alive, Seras. It would not affect her in any way."

"No… I…" He looked at her feeling sad for the responsibility he had to load on her. "I can never kill you, Master Alucard." Did he hear her wrong? Was the only thing that worried her –killing him? "What if I would take your place?" She looked panicked, but confident saying the last words.

"How long do you think you would last?" She could feel the venom in his words. "You don't find pleasure in a battle as I do. Seras, you are no monster and I can't see you change that. It is something you can only be born with." He felt annoyed. Alucard had already submitted his destiny and this girl was ready to fight for his life. "I am so tired, Seras. I want to die." He confessed smiling. "It has been too long even for an immortal creature as me." He came closer and captured her shoulders to make her stop pacing. "You have to accept my blood."

She started to think of lots of ways to get over the complicated situation. Seras knew if he would die from her arms she would not be able to go on. The reason she taken this life was because he was beside her. Maybe even brutal and mental sometimes, but caring in his own sort of way. Seras could not imagine her existence without Alucard. He was the reason behind her struggle to becoming better each single day. He terrified her, but she needed him and now she knew he also needed her in his own sick way.

"I would accept your blood if you give me your word." Seras captured his eyes more confidently than she would usually allow herself. The curiosity was not too hard to read. Alucard smirked showing his long fangs. Seras could tell the situation exited him and she almost felt joy seeing the light in his eyes appear again. "You have to promise not to be against me leaving with you when the time comes." She could see his amusement fade with her words. He let her go and stepped back.

"I can't give you my word on these terms. You have an entire life ahead of you. Why do you want to give it up like that?" Her words were not what he expected. Somehow everything she done or said was nothing of what he thought she would do. Was this life so repulsive that she had no wish to continue? Did he make a false assumption that Seras could in time enjoy the undead life? He needed her to explain how she saw it. Alucard was tired of trying to read her and being wrong each single time.

"I am not strong enough to live it alone." He captured her eyes again trying to read what she meant by these words. "Not physically as you may think, no, it's mentally I have you as an example now, I work hard and I feel the support, but if you would be gone I would simply lose the need to live on. Kill ghouls, vampires and saving innocent people would be the only thing I would be left with, but it would be an empty world and I could never turn someone in order to have myself some sort of consolation, Master. I am not strong enough to walk this path alone." Seras smiled sadly admitting her weak side.

He knew exactly what she wanted to say with her words. Alucard also needed centuries to get used to being alone and finding a comfort zone in his memories to bare the emptiness. It was something he could never teach her as it came only with time. The idea of her dying next to him, for him was more terrifying than anything he thought of before. Knowing that she depended on his existence so much awakened the desire to live he thought he lost.

"Maybe then you would agree on my terms?" He could see her attention shift on him once more as she was ready to think over his proposal. "You would drink my blood and I would do anything in my power not to lose myself, but if something happens you would stop me the way you think would be more appropriate." He could see how his words made her entire posture change. She was almost glowing with relief and happiness.

"I will definitely agree…" She started to form the phrase, but was cut by his raised arm. Alucard was not done with his conditions yet. Although, he knew he could have been pushing her too much now, but if she was ready to risk her life because of him he would take his chances further.

"In exchange, I want you to become entirely mine, Seras." She looked confused not understanding the meaning hid behind his words.

"Master, am I not a loyal servant?" Her voice was more offended than he ever had heard her. It made him laugh. But knowing the fact that she even did not consider the possibility of him seeing her as a woman surprised him. Did she think he was entirely closed for that kind of interaction or maybe she thought she was not someone he would want?

"You haven't correctly interpreted my words, Seras." He came closer to her lifting her chin up to meet his gaze. "What I meant was becoming my equal…" Alucard lowered himself to her ear. "…my lover." His finger traced the oval of her chin and Seras knew it would be impossible to breath for a moment. Was he asking her that? It was impossible. Never in her years of immortality had she ever seen him have any romantic feeling toward anyone. And here he was asking if she wanted to be with him. She must have been mental… But his eyes were serious and the fingers on her chin did not stop its oppressive caress. Seras could tell he was carful enough not to allow something they would regret afterwards. She had to think it through and his gentle touch did not help her to concentrate. She lowered her eyes feeling a bit vulnerable.

"I have to think." As she raised her eyes to meet his Seras felt her cheeks redden. Alucard was staring at her lips as his eyes darkened from red to a darker color. She felt thrilled seeing him so aroused for the first time. God, she needed to get away before both of them would do something harsh, but she lost the trail of thoughts as Alucard leaned to her lips and captured them with a soft, gentle kiss. It would be a lie to say that Seras never imagined him kissing her, but the younger vampire never knew her master could be so tender. It was so easy to lose herself in his warmth. Seras wanted to know what it could lead to. He pulled away and she could see his eyes still closed.

"Yes, you do have to think." As he spoke his lips brushed against hers and she felt the need to close the tiny distance, but stopped herself. He opened his eyes and Seras saw how lusterless they were. "I did not have any right to kiss you, I am sorry." His hand lay down on her back and he made her move to the door. "You have as much time as you need, but for now leave." The empty corridor welcomed her back and for a second Seras tried to regain a stable rhythm of breathing in and out. What did she bring herself into? It was strange, but somehow she knew he was behind his door, breathing as hard as she was. Her vampire senses found the trail of him and she could feel him much closer than she wanted. It scared Seras as she did not know if that was him or her. She made a few steps away and then run back to her room as his presence only intensified. There was a blood bag on her table and she emptied it in seconds. Only then she could gain the strength to push her own needs away. Seras knew she required a distraction. She looked at the clock and went out in search of Sir Integra Hellsing.

The woman had just arrived when Seras knocked on her office door. The answer of approval came fast and Seras entered the beautiful study. The older woman looked quite surprised seeing Seras walk in, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. The young vampire stood in front of her desk and waited for Sir Hellsing to address her.

"Officer Seras Victoria how can I help you?" The woman sat down and started to gather the files. Something in the vampire's behavior had worried her. She never had seen Seras so agitated and nervous. There was definitely something wrong with her servant. Integra could tell the girl was accurately thinking over the words she would say.

"It may seem strange, Sir, but I am in need of a task at the moment. After all what had happened and Walter's sudden death I need to work on something to get my mind on something else." Integra did know how Walter liked the young vampire and it was not a surprise as Seras was quite different from the monsters Integra had to deal with. It was the first time Seras had asked for more work herself and Integra found it more pleasing that disturbing. She pulled one of the folders and held it out for Seras to reach.

"You may start as you wish and it requires you to leave the estate, you have my permission, Officer Victoria. I have to say that we are not quite sure if that is a human or a vampire, but I think this case would interest you." Seras opened the file and remembered the first face. It was a young girl, fifteen years old. Seras have read about her disappearance about a week ago in the "Guardian". The Metropolitan Police believed that there was a killer on the loose as the first kidnapping was followed by four more similar cases all attached in the file.

"I would start right away." She hid her nose in the paper and started to walk to the exit, but Integra called her back. The face of the older woman was more serious now as she took two more folders out of her table.

"There were also two similar cases in Tallinn seven years ago and in Prague, two years ago, where twenty three young girl were missing and never heard of. I think it can be a group of humans selling them for prostitution or a case of virgin-market syndrome. Nevertheless, we reached a dead end in Prague as a team was sent the criminals disappeared. I figure if we work more secretly this time we would not scare them, but there is also a catch as one of the detectives assigned to the case disappeared in Tallinn. I want you to go to both capitals and acquire more information and then come back. Although, I have to say I don't know what you would be dealing with, Officer Victoria." Seras nodded and took the last folders.

"Thank you." She left the study in deep though over the case. The library was empty and it worked just fine for her. She occupied one of the desks in the further end of the enormous room and started her job making small notes for herself. The biggest folder was the first case in Tallinn more than fourteen girls were missing together with a detective. Mostly all of the victims went to school, came out from good families, studied quite well, but there was also a common feature about all of them. The kidnaper was choosing his victims only in a limited range of schools, all of them were close to each other. She could see the same in the other cases. Why would he hunt like that? Seras knew she had to understand the criteria and information he used to seek his victims. Then she would be able to reach the trail of his actions. She looked at the name of the second detective that worked on the case in Tallinn. Hanes Paju. She reached pulling her cell phone out of the pocket and dialed his working phone. It took some time for the person on the other line to answer.

"Hanes Paju kuuleb (In Estonian it means listens)." The older voice answered. Seras mentally slapped herself why did she think the man could speak English? But nevertheless she had to try.

"Detective Paju, this is detective Seras Victoria from the Metropolitan Police, London, can you talk right now?" Seras waited an answer as the older man breathed in and got ready to answer.

"I had a feeling you people would call me, so how many of the girls are already gone, detective Victoria?" Seras only now noticed she was holding a breath. He knew exactly was she was talking about and it would be easier to investigate the case now.

"The last kidnapping happened just two days ago."She answered looking at the picture of a girl who was cheerfully smiling back at her in the picture.

"Any suspect, detective?" She could hear curiosity in his voice as he waited for Seras to reply.

"Unfortunately, no, but I was wondering if you could find some time for me to talk. I can take a plane tonight and be there in the morning." There was a silence on the other side as the detective was looking through his journal.

"I have no windows tomorrow, but my lunch time is open if you are interested. I can take the documents and meet you somewhere in the old town around 2 p.m.?" Seras looked at the clock, she had more than 20 hours to get there.

"I'll be there, detective Paju."

* * *

Tallinn was beautiful. Seras never would think to love it so much. It was two in the morning and she already had booked a small room in a comfy four star hotel in the old town. Now she was all ready to explore the city before her meeting with the detective. It was soulless as she walked down the tiny ancient streets of the city. Churches, old buildings, pubs made the capital look somewhat similar to the old town in London. As it was getting closer to Christmas every window had a decoration and the town was welcoming her with bright lights. It was snowing and for a second Seras remembered her childhood how much she enjoyed winter. The central square was very small, but the huge Christmas tree made it look very unique. Seras's heart filled with joy as she understood that probably she would spend her Christmas in this magical place. She returned to her room and crawled in her twin bed. Seras was tired and cheerful first time for the last decade. It was what she needed to clear her mind and think everything through. She closed her eyes and her memory recalled the kiss she shared with Alucard, his eyes full of need. She pushed the memories away trying to concentrate on the questions she would ask the detective. Thinking of Alucard would not help her to concentrate on her mission. Soon she felt the pressure of the day taking her last drops of strength and she fell asleep.

Seras woke up early and started her day with reading the files at hand. She tried desperately to find a hint on what were the killer's motives, but the huge number of data only made it more difficult to tie everything up. The time to meet detective Paju approached Seras unexpectedly. She pulled her coat and almost had to run to be there in time thank God the city was so small. The older man in his forties was looking at his watch annoyed. She could tell she found the right man. He was quite representative in a long cloak. Exactly the way most of the movies would show a detective. His eyes were dark gray and the look in his eyes was quite hard. A look of a man who had seen lots of things in his life he rather would not speak about.

"Detective Paju?" She stretched an arm, but he looked annoyed.

"You are late!" His accent was unique. Seras had noticed it the first time while speaking on the phone, but know the words he spoke seemed too long and unusual. The common language of Estonians was like they were singing rather than talking. But Seras had no time to analyze the differences of Estonians and English people. She had to run to catch up with detective's long steps.

"I am very sorry." He reminded her of sir Integra and that made her smile unconsciously.

"Sit." She looked at him and only now noticed that they were in a small pub called "Scotland Yard". It was quite comfortable and nice. She obeyed his order and sat in one of the arm-chairs in front of a huge aquarium. He left and when he returned Seras could see two cups of beer in his arms. "I ordered some snakes. If you want anything else the waitress would be coming to take our order soon." He closely examined her look and smirked at her. "Aren't you too young to be a detective, girl?"

"I have Ph.D. in Criminology from University of Cambridge. I also think I have to add that I get addressed as 'girl' quite a lot, but I am nearing my thirties." She gave the man a strict look she had worked on for years as her appearance made it quite difficult for older people to take her seriously.

"Good for you, detective Seras, now tell me what do you expect to hear from me?

* * *

**Alucard: I want to renegotiate my contract, there are not enough of scenes with me!**

**Author: Alucard, you will appear in the 3-4 chapters and there will be lots of you there!**

**Alucard: And what am I supposed to do in the mean time?**

**Author: You can help me work on the plot and there was a certain kitten who wanted to see you...**

**Alucard: Hmmm... I can work on that, but still... I WANT A ONE-SHOT WITH SERAS NOW!**

**Author: God, Al, you get more and more demanding each day, do you know that?**

**Alucard: What can I say back in the old times I had 4 wives and now I have only Seras...**

**Author: Poor thing...Then go and terrorize her, I am busy with the next chapter!**

**Alucard: But you are my favorite to annoy and besides if it wasn't for your boyfriend...**

**...Smack...**

**Author: Don't forget who is YOUR MASTER!**

* * *

**Yes somethimes I do get carried away sorry and now for the opinions...**


End file.
